


Dude! I Met Him At A Bar!

by Regret Fox (MeLeFangirl)



Series: Sterek Week 2017 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sterek Week 2017, SterelMeetcute3, derek is nineteen, stiles is sixteen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeLeFangirl/pseuds/Regret%20Fox
Summary: Sterek Week Day 3 - Meet CuteStiles meets Derek a week before school starts.





	Dude! I Met Him At A Bar!

 It was a week before summer ended. A week before his freedom was gone and Stiles would have to go back to school. 

 So here he was, two towns over, glad his dad would be at work and wouldn't notice his two day absence. Stiles had chosen to head over to a town that was impossibly even more in the middle of nowhere than Beacon Hills for multiple reasons; anonymity, the chance for an adventure, and who is he kidding, the possibility of a brief summer romance.

 “Scotty, I've told you already, I'll be back tomorrow afternoon. My dad won't even know I'm gone.”

_ “But what if he does?! He's the Sheriff! I'm not gonna cover for you ‘cause he'll tell my mom and I can't have he be mad at me right before school starts!” _

__ “Yeah, yeah. All I'm asking you to do is to not say anything. I won't get caught, and by if for whatever reason I do, I'll deal with it.”

_ “Fine. What are you even gonna do over there?” _

__ “Don't know, I'm winging it. Maybe I'll meet someone, or steal some priceless artifact. Maybe join the mob. Who knows, the possibilities are endless.”

…

_ ‘Damn it, Laura! Why did you have to leave and come back to this place.’ _

__ Derek was dreading going back to Beacon Hills, but he knew he had to. Laura had left New York, only leaving him a letter and a voicemail explaining where she went. Now, she wasn't answering, and Derek had to find her. 

 She was still alive, he could tell that much from the pacm bonds, but he couldn't help the feeling of impending doom he had. 

 He was pacing in the hotel room he had gotten some towns over from his old home, doing whatever he could to delay the inevitable.

 Sighing, he grabbed his keys and wallet, deciding to walk to town to find something to occupy his time. Knowing he could get into anywhere due to his looks despite being nineteen without getting carded, he made his way to a small bar.

…

 Stiles was sitting in the corner of a dingy bar texting Scott.

 Srsly Stiles:  _ Dude, I was able 2 talk my way into this bar. Now all I need 2 do is talk my way into some booze.  _

 Scott McCool:  _ Srsly!  _

__ Srsly Stiles:  _ Yep. Hold on _

__ Scott McCool:  _ What? _

__ Srsly Stiles:  _ A guy just walked in, he looks familiar. Looks young tho, despite the rugged good looks. _

__ Scott McCool:  _ Thought u had a thing for Lydia. _

 Srsly Stiles:  _ Doesn't mean I can't appreciate a fine specimen. Besides, I'm getting over that. _

__ With that parting text, Stiles focused his attention on the guy with the leather jacket and scowl permanently etched on his face. He watched as he ordered a drink without being carded, though Stiles (through his amazing detective skills) could tell the guy wasn't of drinking age.

 ‘ _ Must be nice _ , _ can't relate.’  _ He thought.

 Suddenly, the guy turned and made eye contact with him, lifting a brow in question.

_ ‘Guess he noticed me looking. Seriously, dude looks familiar, but where have I seen him before?’ _

__ Shrugging, Stiles stood from his corner seat and headed over to the bar to sit. Right next to the scowling guy. He ordered a soda and kept his eyes forward, though he was tempted to look elsewhere.

 “What are you doing here? Doubt you can drink, you most definitely don't look legal.”

 “Well not everyone can pull off looking older that they really are.” Stiles said, smirking at the stranger.

 Said stranger just raised his eyebrow again and shook his head. “Whatever.”

  “Seriously though, I don't know how old you are but I can tell you're not twenty one. Must be the leather and death glare that does it for you.”

 “How could you even tell. Not that you're right.”

 Stiles grinned at the technical admission. “Dad's the Sheriff. Guess I picked up a thing or two.”

 “And what is the son of a Sheriff doing here.”

 “Man, you have a thing for stating your questions rather than actually, y’know, asking them. Anyway, I'm two towns from home.”

 The rest of the night consisted of Stiles talking the guy's ear off, though he didn't seem to mind. Stiles could tell the guy was glad for a distraction.

 In the cheap motel room Stiles had gotten, he went over the (small) information he got from the dude at the bar. He told Stiles his name was Derek after saying, “What the hell kind of name is Stiles?”, but Stiles still couldn't place where he recognized him from.

_ ‘Oh well.’  _ Stiles thought as he went to sleep.

…

 Derek walked into a coffee shop the next morning, rolling his eyes at the memories of the previous night. 

 He was exiting the place with his coffee (tons of cream and sugar though he would never admit it to anyone) when someone bumped into him. Thankful he didn't spill his drink, he turned to glare at the offender. It was Stiles.

_ ‘Of course it is.’  _ He thought, shaking his head.

 “Sorry about that- Oh hey Derek.”

 “Stiles.” 

 “What are you doing here?”

 “It's a coffee shop.”

 “Obviously. Isn't it too cute and colorful for you dark and mysterious aesthetic though.”

 Derek scowled at the teen, making him gulp.

 “Aren't you hyperactive enough without caffeine.”

 “You got me there.” Said the smiling teen.

 Somehow, Derek ended up waiting for the teenager to get his drink and spent the morning with him until Stiles had to go home. 

…

 Stiles was still thinking about Derek a week later, and his brain still hadn't figured out where it recognized him from. Now, Stiles was also trying to help Scott look for his inhaler in the woods.

 While Scott was rummaging through leaves, Stiles got the feeling of being watched and turned around. There was Derek, scowling and leather jacket on, standing in the same woods as Stiles in Beacon Hills.

 He tapped Scott to make him pay attention and Scott shot up to stand besides him. Derek walked closer to them and practically barked out, “What are you doing here? Huh? This is private property.”

 “Sorry we didn't know, but will you tone it down with the hostility? Thought we got passed this, Derek.”

 “Stiles. I repeat, what are you doing here.”

 “Uh, we're looking for my inhaler but forget it, we'll leave.” Scott spoke up.

 Derek just threw the inhaler at Scott, who caught it easily, and turned to leave.

 “See ya around!” Stiles called out and turned to Scott, his brain finally had made the connection. “Dude! That was Derek Hale. I met him at a bar last week!”

 Derek left the teens with a small smile on his face, secretly glad to see Stiles again.

  
  



End file.
